


Broken Promises

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x03, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, because this was just too good not to include, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: “S-She’s gone.”“What?” Castiel fights to make out the words that are coming from the other end. Dean passed his usual buzz a long time ago by the sound of his words slurring and his incoherent conversation. “Dean? Are you okay?”“NO CASTIEL I’M NOT S’OKAY YOU DOUCHE YOU LEFT TOO!” It was clear then that Dean was crying, his anger only getting enough to make the words clear as day in Cas’s ear. And he called Cas by his full name. This is very bad.There is a brief silence on the phone before Dean sniffs.“S’I…. need you Cas. Just get….here.”





	

“S-She’s gone.”

“What?” Castiel fights to make out the words that are coming from the other end. Dean passed his usual buzz a long time ago by the sound of his words slurring and his incoherent conversation. “Dean? Are you okay?”

“NO CASTIEL I’M NOT S’OKAY YOU DOUCHE YOU LEFT TOO!” It was clear then that Dean was crying, his anger only getting enough to make the words clear as day in Cas’s ear. And he called Cas by his full name. This is very bad.

There is a brief silence on the phone before Dean sniffs.

“S’I…. need you Cas. Just get….here.”

“I’m on my way, Dean.” He leaves Crowley and Rowena without a single word and gets in the truck he never returned, the call never ending to let Dean know that Cas is there. Cas will always be there. 

* * *

Cas found Dean in on the ground by his bed. He looked as small as Cas has ever seen him, hunched over and folded into himself, beer bottles strewn all about. When Cas arrived at the bunker Sam had no words to help Cas, only filling him briefly on where Mary went and what she took with her. Cas understood then. Dean had just lost his mother, and her mother took the sole remaining thing that he had of his father, no matter how abusive or intolerable the man was. 

Dean just lost his parents all over again.

Cas didn’t attempt to count the bottles, instead going directly over to the only open space in the room. It’s a miracle Dean is still even able to move from all the alcohol that it appears he has drunk, but now is not the time to berate a grieving soul. Now is not the time to speak at all actually.

So that is what they do. For the rest of the night Cas just sits there with Dean, coaxing the remaining bottle in Dean’s hand and getting him to open up enough to grab his shoulder, to comfort him with the same touch that rescued him from Hell, because he is here. Cas will always be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reblog the story on tumblr [here](http://cardinalwrites.tumblr.com/post/152406418834/s-shes-gone-what-castiel-fights-to-make)


End file.
